


Mouth to mouth

by nimalim



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimalim/pseuds/nimalim
Summary: Written from a prompt, super fluffy Drew Gulak goodnessPerson A: If I nearly drowned and had to be given mouth to mouth, would you do it?Person B: I’d do it anyway. I’d do it now.Both: …Person A: Wha-Person B, running away: UHH I SAID NO





	Mouth to mouth

The cool breeze ran through your fingertips as you walked in step along the beach with your best friend Drew Gulak. The sun was starting to go down after a long hot day of fun and a few drinks. 

“Today is definitely a strong contender for the best day ever.” You laughed as you looked at him in the soft light. He always had this calming presence, like being around him could make anything better, even if he could be the most annoying man on the planet at times.

“Oh yeah? Well, what could have made it better?” He looked down at you a genuine smile on his features. You smirked thinking of the perfect reply to rile him.  
“Being with anyone but you” You couldn’t help but chuckle as you said it, starting to take off running as you said the last syllables, your voice raising in pitch as you see him start to take off after you.  
“Take that back Y/N!” he shouted playfully as he wrapped his arms around your waist, you lost your footing and fell down into the wet sand as the tide comes in and washes over your body. You shrieked as the cold hit you, trying desperately to get up and failing. Drew grabbed your flailing wrist and helped pull you up, and you stumble ending up a little too close. 

“You could have killed me,” you melodramatically exclaim, trying your best to wipe off some of the sand coating your outfit. “What if I nearly drowned!”   
“It would be extremely impressive to drown in an inch of tide Y/N” You look up trying to shot daggers from your eyes, then go back to attempting to remove the sand from your clothes.

“Hey drew,” you glance up to see if he’s listening, he smiles at you to continue. You busy yourself again trying to sort your wet hair. “If I nearly drowned and had to be given mouth to mouth, would you do it?”  
You heard a deep and low chuckle then in a husky voice, quietly as if they weren’t meant to be heard “I’d do it anyway. I’d do it now.”  
The words washed over you, lighting up every nerve in your body.

“What?” it came out far more breathy that you expected as your eyes flicked up to look at him. Drew was still looking out over the water.  
Drew?” it was as if reality hit him at that moment, he turned to you with shock on his face.  
“Uh…. “His breath was ragged and uneven with panic, “I SAID NO. “ he blurted as took off in big strides down the beach. 

What the hell just happened, drew, your best friend just said he would willingly kiss you. All of the years you had been together you never thought he saw you in away way but a platonic friend. You spent month, years trying to bury your feelings deep down so you would never lose him.  
You took in a deep breath of sea air and started after him “DREW!” Running in sand is hard. “Drew wait, stop!” you finally caught up with him and jumped on his back locking your arms and legs around him. 

“Ask Me,” you stated into his ear.  
“What?” he turned to try to look at you, you slowly dropped from his back, trying to get a safe footing. You mustered all the courage you had. This is it.  
“Ask me the question”  
“Would you give me mouth to mouth?” he scrunched his face in confusion and tilted it to the side. You smiled looking up at him, Thinking of all the moments leading up to this. The little touches, the cuddling while watching movies, him being there through every sad moment, Drew was your rock over the last three years. 

You tried to keep your voice steady and even.  
“I would, I’d do it anyway, I’d do it now”  
A million emotions graced his face in a moment until it settled with his eyes widening in shock. “Do you mean…?”  
You nodded your head and lifted your arms to link around his neck.  
“I would kiss you any time and any place Drew.” You started to lean in, hoping he wasn’t joking around earlier.  
“Well,” He smirked pushing your hair out of your face, ”I guess now is as perfect time as any.”

His lips were so soft; his arms snaked around you, pulling you in closer to his body. You swear to god you felt him smirk before nipping your bottom lip, making you give a little breathy moan. Yep, this man was going to kill you. 

He pulled back, that smirk still on his face, “For once I’m thankful for your dramatic ass. Drowning.” He chuckled.  
“Drew!” you hit him and pretended to storm off in a mood.  
“Hey! Y/N, Come back, I’ll give you a kiss to make up for it!”  
Yep, this smile wasn’t going to leave your face any time soon.


End file.
